


Gabriel's Cloak

by Aquarianghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquarianghuleh/pseuds/Aquarianghuleh
Summary: Gabriel was tired of hearing Ravinia just gush over Copia's gorgeous cape. So he had a surprise waiting for her.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel grumbled under his breath, walking through the abbey to his room. Ravinia had gone shopping for the day. He had worked on a surprise for her. He hated it took this long to come up with this, but he hated, even more, hearing her gush.

*A month ago*

“He looks absolutely amazing, did you pick out his robes?” Ravinia asked. “That cape…”

He watched her face light up when she talked about his damn black and red satin cape. And now that he had a new cape to go over his chasuble, she was enamored. Jealousy streaked through his body. He wanted her to lust over him and his chasuble. He hated that it was his only outfit. He was not lucky enough like Terzo and Copia who had multiple outfits to change into.

* Present time*

He called the tailor one morning while Ravinia was still asleep, satiated from an entire night of lovemaking and spanking. Her rosy cheeks contrasting against his black bedsheets. 

He asked for the tailor to come up with some designs for a cape of his own, but not like Copia’s. He wanted it to be different and more like him.

The drawings the tailor had sent over were sufficient, but he made a few adjustments and today it was to be delivered. He hoped it was enough to get her to shut up.

“Papa!” his tailor greeted him with a huge smile and a firm handshake. “I had been waiting for a long time for you to call for something new for you. Dressing Terzo and Copia was fun, but I always felt you and Papa 1 got the short end of the stick,” he carried in a large box and set it on Gabriel’s desk. “I think between you and me, we created a masterpiece here.”

“Francisco, you spoil me greatly. Let’s see how we did,” Gabriel opened the box and pulled back the tissue and smiled. She would love this.

“Well, let’s try it on. I can make a few small adjustments if need be before I leave,” he pulled out the black velvet cloak. The green satin lining shimmered as it caught the light.

“I like the length on you,” Francisco said as he attached the cloak with a black silk cord. He wished to put another gorgeous batwing pendant like Copia but Gabriel wanted simple. As he tied the cord he nodded in agreement. Gabriel didn’t need flash. The velvet and emerald green satin were perfect. The black velvet had several grucifixes sewn in. You couldn’t see them until the light caught it just right.

He added one thing Copia did not have on his blasted cape. A hood. He lifted it over his head and stood in front of his floor-length mirror. He looked like death, and he loved it.

“Thank you, Francisco, as usual, you are a master,” he handed him a roll of money and dismissed him.

He picked up his phone and asked Ravinia when she would return. “I’m heading back already. I should be there in about two minutes.”

Perfect, he thought. Just enough time to get ready.

*In the hired car*

Ravinia put her phone away in her purse. Gabriel had been acting surly and grouchy for a while now. She attributed it to him being jealous Copia had finally reached exultation. She thought of how he showed off his new chasuble and mitre off at the Abbey. She felt a little bad she gushed over it so much in front of Gabriel.

When she reached the abbey, she got out and walked straight to her and Gabriel’s room. She wanted to show him the sexy new lingerie she bought. She opened the door to the room and frowned. It was dark. No lights were on. She pushed the door open a little more and walked in. She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her.

“Hello cara mia,” his voice rumbled.

“Gabriel! You scared the shit out of me! Why are the lights out?” she had dropped the bag she was carrying.

“I have a little surprise for you,” he said. “Are you ready?”

Her palms were getting sweaty. Surprises with him were rare but were always intense. “Yes.”

“Go sit on the bed,” he commanded. He watched move quickly to the bed and wait for him. He walked out of the shadows and saw her eyes grow.

“You have a cloak,” she breathed. Goddamn, he looked sexy. The hood combined with the floor-length cloak gave him an eerie look, and it worked for her. 

“Do you like?” he sauntered to her.

She nodded with her mouth open. As he got closer, she saw it was black velvet. Her fingers were itching to rub over the fabric. She lost the ability to breathe when he flung open the cloak and saw he was naked underneath. She saw flashes of the emerald green satin that was lining the cloak.

He reached out to touch her face. “I will fuck you while wearing this cloak.”

She nodded, reaching out to touch his bare chest with both her hands. She trailed her hands up to the silk cord, holding it on him. Her fingers ran over the silky braided cord till she grazed over the velvet. It felt like butter.

“Why?” she asked, finally finding her voice. Did she really hurt his feelings by talking about Copia’s vestments?

“Shush,” he touched his finger to her lips.

In a flash, he was on top of her, pushing her to lie on the bed. “I had no clue vestments turned you on so much, my love.”

Even though she belonged to him and was accepted as his one and only, she still wore the alb. But when she would leave to shop, like today, she wore the buttery soft skull leggings he loved so much. Her tops were always a bit loose to hide the fact her ample tits were free. He kissed his way down her body, stopping to leave wet spots on both of her nipples. He watched as they hardened from his spit and the cold air circulating his room. She was moaning his name softly as he traveled down further. He stopped and placed his mouth over the leggings and tapped his tongue against her sex. He would torture her for gushing over Copia’s cape.

“Gabriel, please!” she breathed.

“Please what?” he asked, knowing damn well what she wanted.

“I want you,” she whined, wiggling her hips to get him to take off her leggings.

He moved quickly to face her. His face was dark when he asked her, “Are you sure you want me or Copia and his fucking cape?”

“Are you jealous?” she asked. “I liked his damn cape, not him. I’m in love with you, Gabriel. My heart is yours.”

He felt a little foolish, but it drove him mad with jealously that she even looked and lusted after something that wasn’t him or belonged to him. He didn’t know how to respond to her calling him out right now. So he stared down at her, breathing heavily.

“Is that why you got this gorgeous cloak?” she said moving her hands to rub over the rich black velvet hood down to his covered shoulders. “You look like death, my love.”

He saw her eyes dilate. He didn’t see that when she talked about Copia’s cape. She didn’t touch or rub her hands on him. He felt her hands move from on top of his shoulders to underneath the cloak. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the satin lining.

“Gabriel, this is luxurious,” she purred.

He attacked her lips swiftly. He reached down and yanked her leggings down while she pulled her shirt off. As soon as her tits were free, his mouth was sucking on one nipple while one hand was on the other and his free hand traveled to her pussy. He shoved two fingers in roughly, making her grunt in pain. Her juices quickly coated them as he finger-fucked her.

Ravinia could not keep up with him. She was grabbing at his head, shoulders, the cloak, anywhere she could reach to get some control. He pressed his thumb on her now engorged clit and slowly rubbed. His fingers slowed down considerably while he looked up at his gorgeous girl. She had arched her back and moaned his name so loud, he could hear the echo in his large room.

He pulled away completely and watched her face look up in horror at him. Once they were in bed, he never…ever stopped touching her. Motioning her to scoot up further on the bed, he crawled up and over her and flipped her around. “Face down, ass up…now,” he growled the last word.

Ravinia moved quickly into position. She could feel his fingers slide up and down her now soaking wet slit. A second later his cock was at her entrance, pushing in painfully slow. She pushed back to get him to move faster, which got her a firm slap on the ass.

“You don’t get to choose how I fuck you, Ravinia,” he said as he moved into position. He slipped the tip of dick inside her and then grabbed her hips. “You asked for it though.”

He slammed into her, feeling her tense around him. He leaned over her body, grabbed her hair, and yanked her head up. “It killed me a little to watch you fuss and lust over his vestments knowing you had sampled him before. I want your eyes to lust for me only.”

He didn’t wait for her to respond. He just yanked her head around so he could kiss her while thrusting shallow from this position. His heart was pounding from his admission. He still wasn’t used to being so vulnerable, but for her, he would let down his guard. If he wanted this to last, he knew communication was important. He didn’t want to lose her ever again.

Breaking the kiss, he let go of her hair and resumed thrusting deep inside her. She moaned his name and spread her legs further to get him to go deeper. He would alternate grinding his dick and thrusting, wanting to hear her beg for more. He reached under for her clit and spanked it softly to get her to buck her hips back into him.

“Gabriel, please!” she whined and held onto the bed as if at any moment she would fly off.

“You are mine, Ravinia, all – fucking – mine!” he thrust into her with each word.

“Yes!” she screamed. “I’m yours!”

He sped up his thrusting and pulled her hips close so he could hit her cervix with every movement. She was about to climax. He was close, but not there. He wanted to see her come at least twice. He pumped into her quickly and felt her come around his cock as she screamed his name into the bed. He didn’t waste time. He flipped her over on her back and dove back into her pussy, feeling her climax was still going.

He kissed her deeply to bring her back down to reality. Her arms and soft moans against his mouth were magic to him. It was their own special magic together. When they went slow, their special glow would ignite. Tonight was no different as their bodies began to glow. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved his hips. This time it would be slow.

“Gabriel, I love you,” she stared into his eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think otherwise.”

He captured her mouth again, feeling even more foolish. He knew deep down she loved him and would only crave him. He was about to rip off the cloak, but he felt her arranging it on his back to envelope their now sweaty bodies.

She bucked her hips in rhythm with him and pulled him close till they were chest to chest. His arms snaked around her body to hold her still while he ground against her. Her tight inner muscles were squeezing him as he moved. Her legs wrapped around his waist and held him as another orgasm consumed her body.

He looked down at her face and saw tears pouring out of her eyes. Her overstimulated orgasms still brought tears to her eyes. That was the tipping point. He thrust one last time and grunted her name as his cock spurted wave after wave of his seed deep inside her.

He moved off her body and untied his cloak. He moved her to snuggle next to him as he covered them both in the cloak.

“I am sorry I doubted your love for me, mia tesora,” he cradled her face with his hand and kissed her temple, rubbing her tears away with his thumb.

She nestled close to him and sighed in contentment. He had a long way to go to learn about her unconditional love for him. She had no need for the sexy lingerie in the bag on the floor anymore. She would seduce him next time wearing this cloak and the mitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravinia has a surprise.

Ravinia stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror wanting to slam her face into it. How could she have been so stupid? What in the hell, Gabriel?! She was scared, mad, anxious, and now she had to tell him. She didn’t want to just tell him outright. A surprise was needed.

She wished Aurora was here, but she had gone with Io for the rest of the European tour. She liked her so very much. It was nice to talk to someone not from the Church. Most of the Sisters had turned very catty when they realized they would only get Gabriel during Black Masses. He was completely infatuated with her and when he had a spare moment; he was with her. Their sessions were getting more and more interesting and almost violent as it took more than just a few implements to get her going.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his closet. His cologne permeated every piece of clothing he owned. She leaned forward and pressed her face into the hanging clothes and inhaled deeply. Digging around, she found what she was looking for and smiled. The hooded cloak he had made for himself. She promised that she would seduce him. Right now, that is exactly what she needed to do.

The black mass had just begun so it would be a while before he returned. She pulled the cloak off the hanger and put it on. It felt sinfully silky and heavy on her. She tied it around her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. It was dragging on the floor as she twirled around feeling the fabric fly and dance around her. This would be perfect, she thought.

She took it off and placed it on the bed and ran around the room to set the mood. Rushing around the few minutes before he returned would exhaust her, and she wanted all the energy saved up for when she told him.

The cupboard in his bathroom had all their candles. She grabbed them all and began the tedious task of setting them all around their room. The bookcases, their nightstands on either side of their massive bed, the coffee table near the entrance, his desk, and all along their windowsills. She sat on their bed, winded from moving around so much.  
He had wondered why she was acting so differently recently. She even felt different and went to see a doctor. She laid back on the bed letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment.

She shuddered awake when a loud snore escaped her nose. She looked at the clock and saw he would arrive soon. She ran around quickly lighting as many candles as she could and stripped her clothes off. Grabbing the cloak, she put it on and tied it tight. She stood still in the middle of the room waiting for him.

She didn’t have to wait long. The doorknob turned, and the door opened with Gabriel strolling in as he normally did, loudly and with a flourish. She watched him stop and stare at her.

“Why are you wearing my cloak?”

“I have a surprise for you,” she said stoically.

“Do you?” he asked moving closer to her. “Tell me. Or show me.”

She moved her arm out of the cloak and pointed to the bed. “Sit there.”

“Are you telling me what to do?” he challenged her.

“Fucking hell, Gabriel. Just fucking sit down,” she was not in the mood to play games. The cloak was to add a bit of drama not start a session.

He noticed the tone in her voice. Nodding at her, he moved past and sat down on the bed. He was worried about her slightly. She had seemed a little different the past few weeks and recently had become even more emotional around him.

“What’s the surprise, cara mia?” he asked.

She walked to him slowly and stood before him. With shaky hands, she reached up and pushed back the hood off her head. Her eyes were staring into his as she reached for the ties and undid the bow letting the cloak slide down her body and pool to the floor. 

His mouth dropped watched the cloak move down her skin. He wanted to kiss every square inch of her and leaned forward to do so when she stopped him with her hand on his face.

“Gabriel,” she began. “Do you love me?”

His heart began racing in his chest. He didn’t like the way she asked. “Yes. You know I do.”

Tears streamed down her face. She moved her hands to cover her body as if she was ashamed. 

He reached for her, “My goddess, what is wrong?”

“Gabriel, I am scared.”

“Of what!” This started sexily but now it was scaring him.

“I don’t know how you will react!” she said loudly.

He pulled her to him, holding her body against his as he tried to quiet her crying. What the hell could she say that would upset him? She wouldn’t cheat. They were together so often, there would be no time for such shenanigans. Her naked body against him was always a delight but not when she was this upset.

“Tell me,” he urged her.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

He stilled. She did not just say what he thought she said. “You are pregnant?”

“Please don’t be upset,” she pleaded. She knew he liked children, but he never said if he wanted any and they never discussed having one together.

He said nothing more. He reached down to grab the cloak and drape it around her shoulders. She watched him leave the room without saying a word.

She crumpled to the floor crying. This was it. He did not want any with her and was probably discussing how to get her to move out.

The door slammed open, and he was back. She looked up at him through tears brimming in her eyes. He was holding something.

“Cara, stand up,” he held out his hands to help her up. “I love you. Why you were scared to tell me this hurts me more than you know.”

He caressed her cheek and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. He held it up to her. It was a silver oval locket with a dark patina stained grucifix design on it. “For you, open it.”

She held it for a second looking at the design before opening it up. In it was a picture of him on one side and the other were the words “Prime Mover” engraved.

“I never thought this would be used. I had no one to give it to, so I had my father keep it,” he explained.

She pushed at his chest. “You could have said something before you just left me here!”

This man, she thought. He is such a goober when it comes to emotions and reading the room.

He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. “Shit, cara, I’m sorry. Did you think I was leaving you?”

“YES! Or at the very least trying to get rid of me!” The tears began streaming down her face again.

He kissed her hard. When she said she was pregnant, he wanted to jump and shout but he instantly remembered the necklace. Nihil kept all the prime mover necklaces in his desk for his sons to gift to their Prime Movers. He had hoped the boys would impregnate the sisters so he could leave a lasting legacy for his progeny.

He stopped kissing her lips to kiss a trail down her chin, then down her neck. He opened the cloak and kissed down her chest licking and sucking on each nipple until they were hard pebbles. Continuing his path, he kissed down to her stomach. He got on his knees and pressed his forehead against her.

“I’ll protect you and your mother, I swear to Satan, you will be loved and cared for,” he whispered to her stomach, hoping his little one could hear him.

He looked up at his Ravinia and dipped one hand in between her legs. “Can we…?”

She grabbed his chasuble collar and pulled it off him. “We can.”

Her doctor told her to expect an emotional roller coaster but they could engage in sexual activities as long as they were safe. This day had already been up and down in terms of emotions. The necklace and him talking to their child through her stomach was too much. She would cry again if he didn’t make love to her right now. As soon as he was naked, she pushed him onto the bed.

“Are you sure we can?” he asked worried about hurting her.

“You have whipped and fucked me ragged the past few weeks. According to the ultrasound, I am several weeks pregnant and the baby is fine,” she explained and straddled his body. “I’ll show you the print outs but I need you right now. Please.”

His eyes widened realizing he could have harmed her or the baby but with the assurance the baby was fine he didn’t want to take any chances. All thought of the baby disappeared when she lowered herself onto him. As soon as he was all in, she rode him and all thoughts disappeared. 

“Oh fuck,” she moaned. “Do that move.”

“Which move?” He knew which one, but he wanted her to say it.

“GABRIEL!” she pinched his stomach. “You know which one. Where you grab my hips and pull me down while you grind against me.”

“Oh, you mean this move?” He moved quickly and pressed into her but instead of using both hands, he held her hip with one and the other he thumbed her clit.

“Fuck, yes!” she shouted.

“Or did you mean this one?” he removed his thumb and grabbed her hips pushing her back and forth on him while grinding up against her.

“What about this one?” He moved to sit up and threaded his arms under hers to hug her body to him while she rode him and he sucked on her nipples.

“Yes,” she moaned. “You feel so good.”

“You feel amazing, mia dolce,” he watched her arch her body and lean back.

She let him move her into their favorite position. She twisted to lie on her stomach while he grabbed and lifted her hips. He positioned himself and slid into her feeling himself go deep inside. Once he found his pace, she slowly lowered her hips till he was lying on top of her as he rocked into her pussy.

He watched her grip their bed as he plowed into her. This was their favorite position, but he knew they would have to adapt as she rounder with their child. For now, he would fuck her into the bed as often as they could.

“Oh shit,” she panted. “Gabriel, please.”

He shoved his hand under her and rubbed her clit while pumping into her. “Come cara, come.”

She clenched around his cock in waves while screaming into the bed. He came with her shortly after. Their lovemaking was always intense but tonight seemed rushed but still full of passion. Once he caught his breath, he pulled out quickly and laid next to her pulling her into his arms knowing she would need to feel that closeness. She was so worried and scared telling him their lives were about to change. He hated that she felt scared to tell him they would bring a child into this world.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

“Yes. Are you okay?” she looked up at him while wiping her tears away.

“I am so happy cara,” he admitted. “What will we name her?”

“Her?” she tilted her head at him. “What makes you think it’s a girl?”

“Just a feeling.”

“Do you want a girl?” She had secretly hoped it was a girl too. Too many wanted the antichrist to be a boy but a girl with natural witch and demonic powers would be perfect.

“Oh yes. Having grown up with brothers I think a girl is what would be needed here,” he said, hugging her with one arm. “When will we know?”

“Not for a while but I am so glad you are hap—” she opened her mouth to yawn wide. “Happy.”

“Sleep, mia preziosa,” he kissed her forehead. “Rest. You need to rest.”

A baby emeritus. A small beautiful miracle growing in the woman he loved.


End file.
